Black Blood Brothers (DnD): Stuck
by GureiFullbuster
Summary: No matter how annoying, or irritating that person may be, you could never get rid of that person from your head. Based on the lyrics, "Stuck" by Stacie Orrico.
1. Chapter 1

**_ONE_**

_**Can't get you off my mind**_

You glared at everything, well everything in your house. The kitchen, you glared; the carpet, you glared; the computer, TV, everything that was in your house was a eye-sore. Especially the sofa, _yeah the sofa _definitely brought back bad memories. Everything in your house was a reminder _of him_.

When you say bad, bad as in good bad, but also bad literally.

Nothing made sense anymore, and you felt like you were going insane. Or are you?

You froze everything in your house, every furniture, making your room temperature so cold it may have been colder than Antarctica.

"Miss Ryu! Please calm your anger! You might freeze the whole city!" You sneered at your little assistance – Melody Frost, and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Melody, I want to move out, I'm sick of this place" Melody bowed her head, her straight blond hair falling next to her face as she did so.

"Understood Sakiko Ryu-sama"


	2. Chapter 2

**_TWO_**

_**I ain't trip'n, I'm just missing you**_

Special Zone? Sure, as long as the house is good as new, all furniture's, everything in your home was something you've never seen before, then sure, it is all acceptable.

The house was dark, just the way you like it. The curtains were black, the way you love it. Who loves the sun when you were a vampire?

You breathed in the new fresh oxygen in your new sweet home while Melody unpacked her stuff in her own room. You? Well it's already unpacked for you, for unknown reasons. Living for 300years has its privileges.

You lay comfortably on your sofa in the living room and closed your eyes in a bliss, only for it to be spoiled when you realized that the sofa wasn't new, but the same old ones.

"MELODY! I told you to trash all the stuff so we can buy new ones!" She was next to you in an instant, already used to your bratty behaviour.

"I apologize," she bowed, "but I have thought you wished to keep that one because that was the only thing that wasn't frozen" your eyes widened and you quickly got up, kicking the sofa with such a strength it went flying away making a great hole in your new home allowing the outsiders to see what lies inside your new house.

What made it worse? You saw _him _walking pass through the big hole you just made. He catched the sofa you just kicked and smirked.

"Yo!" he said, and you stared at him in silence, anger filling your anatomy. "Nice to see you healthy and well and my sofa well too, miss me?" You glared

_**You did**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_THREE_**

_**Every now and than, when I'm all alone, I've been wishing you will call me on the telephone**_

You stared at the cellphone he keeps fiddling with his fingers as he sat the sofa down on the original place.

First, you didn't want the sofa he bought you long time ago back in your new home, you wanted it trashed. Second, you didn't want him _in your house, _you wanted him out. It angered you more that once the sofa was out of his hand, he sat down on it comfortably, smirking at you making your anime vein to pop up on your temple, shadowed by your bangs.

"Anthea!"

"Don't call me by that name! It's Ryu!"

"Still the same" he dismissed, "So Anthea…" you stormed out of the living room, and into your new room slamming the door shut. Why was he in your house again? With a mobile phone too when in fact he told you he broke it and couldn't be bothered to buy a new one the last time you called him before on his landline? Than he says he no longer has a landline on email. Than after that, all means of communication were stopped _initiated by him._

You fumed and froze the apple in the basked that was placed on your new desk and ate it.

"Feisty" the door opened to reveal no other than the one who messes with your mind. "Are you still mad _about this?_" he said playfully throwing the mobile phone up and down, mocking you. "You know… the reason why this material here never called the material that's in your back pocket?"

He chases you quickly, mocks you constantly, he occupies your head everyday, and now you live close to him. You shouldn't have moved Mansions.

"What are you talking about?!"

_**Yeap you were mad he didn't call you at all, especially when he moved**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_FOUR_**

_**You say you want me babe, but you never do. **_

_**I feel like such a fool**_

* * *

"_I want you"_ he whispered in your ear, pinning you down on _your _bed. Not only that, he pinned both your arms above your head, tickling your neck with his fans, teasing.

"But you never do" you replied with venom in each syllable in your sentence. "You left me, never calls me, never bothered to have any kind of communication with me. I feel like _such a fool for you_"

"I'm honoured" he replied, only to notice that his whole body, except his neck and above was frozen. You smirked, and wriggled your way out of his pinning body that was demanding obedience.

"You should be honoured, _idiot_" you said derisively and jumped out from the window leaving him there on the bed frozen.

Zelman laughed, melting the ice down with his demonic ability of fire, freeing himself.

"Fool" Zelman said chasing after your bratty figure and your never ending hyperactive energy. Melody bowed at both your departures

"*_Itterasshai_" she said, closing the window after Zelman.

**You're my fool **_**Anthea**_

* * *

***Itterasshari:** No exact English translation, but can be seen as: have a nice trip.


	5. Chapter 5

**_FIVE_**

_**There's nothing I can do…**_

* * *

Who would have thought he would come and chase after you? After all, for the past 64years, he never bothered to call.

"Tsk, what does he want now?" You muttered under your breath, jumping from buildings to buildings, not knowing where this place is. Special Zone? It's your first time here, how were you supposed to know where is what and what is where?

"Are you lost?" he asked derisively, following your every step from behind, his hands in his pants pocket. He jumped smoothly, mockingly and gracefully like a girl dancing ballet. He was beautiful, it will make anyone blush their cheeks in his presence. You did, long time ago, but not now; because his face is nothing but an eye sore since 64 years ago.

"Get lost, I don't want to look at you face" you retorted only to stop in mid-way smelling a familiar scent. "Jiro! Kotaro! You guys are alive! Well..! And err… what was your name again? Oh yes that's right! Miniko the compromise!"

"It's _Mimiko _not _Miniko!_" She replied, her hands placed on her hips. You waved your hand dismissively, smiling as you landed in front of the three presence. Kotaro, the blond little boy, his older bother, Jiro the silver blade, and the compromise, Mimiko.

"Would you three like to give me a tour? I prefer you three than…-"

"Humph" Zelman gracefully, and quietly like a swan, landing next to you on the hard, grey concrete, his smirk washed off his face. "We meet again, you too, compromise"

"_Him_" you finished

"Oh pretty brother! Hello again!" Kotaro said happily "We are going to take _Anthea_-san- "

"It's _Ryu_"You Interrupted

"I mean Ryu-san around special zone. Would you like to come?" Jiro bowed his head in respect, while you mentally slapped yourself.

_Oh bother…_

"Thank you for your offer *_boozu,_ but I'll take this girl," he grabbed your arm, making you click your tongue, "and take her around this place myself" Zelman smirked, "I'll treat you to *_ramen _again next time Kotaro, we better get going"

"Ok! Bye bye!" The two adults bowed their head in reply at his departure, making you mentally scream, begging them to help you. But in reality, you stayed silent like a wall, sighing every now and than.

"Let's go, _Anthea Sakiko_" he dragged you away to wherever he was taking you.

"There's nothing I can do about it right?"

_**Of course there isn't when it comes to **__**him**_

* * *

**Boozu****: **little boy, often used by an teenage or young adults towards younger boy

**Ramen:** Noodle in soup


	6. Chapter 6

**_SIX_**

_**I can't take it, what am I waiting for?**_

* * *

"And this is where I make myself comfortable, aka my house" he finished only to realize you are asleep in his arms as he carried you bridal style during his _unique _tour. He smirked, knowing you too well: he knows where your _weak_ness is, he knows what you _like, _he knows what makes you _mad, _and he practically knows _everything _about you. So your words and movements were pretty predictable.

He held you bridal style for a reason: _so you wouldn't escape_

He persistently kept giving you a tour around this place while you made a continuous remark, retort and interjection: _sooner or later you will shut up and just stay still in his arms_

There is a reason for never calling you: _he knew if he refused to call you, you will eventually come here_

But did it have to take **64 blimming years? **

_How patient were you?_

Zelman smirked placing you on his bed as you softly stirred in your sleep, mumbling something along the lines of "_I'm hungry_" or "**bite me bastard.**" Tempting, did you really mean that _in your sleep_?

"_Man! What am I __**waiting for?!**_" Zelman raised his eyebrows, watching you carefully talk in your sleep as he sat comfortably on the sofa that was close to his bed. "_I can't take it! Melody! Let's go kick __**some Zelman's butt!**_"

"Oh really?" he said smirking, licking his lips. "Than should I really _**bite you?**_"Zelman seemed happy at the thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**_SEVEN_**

_**I hate you, but I love you**_

* * *

You struggled against his hold when your eye popped open. Before you even had time to think to escape, as soon as your eyelids welcomed the vision of exterior, Zelman rushed to your figure, towering over you like a cat over mouse.

"I know what you think before you even think them" Zelman smirked licking his lips. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?" you blushed like mad, as red as an fire.

"No… no I don't!" you protested, trying to free yourself from his grasp, only to fail miserably.

"Yes you do…" he whispered into your ear, slowly lowering his head to your neck, licking your frail spot making you shiver. "I know _everything _about _you_"

"Vice versa" you replied, knowing that the action he will take will be inevitable. Once he closes to you, you knew he couldn't resist; he told you so many, many years ago. Your ice is weak against fire, so no matter how many times you freeze him, it's useless, especially when he is in this position, with no intention of letting you go. The time when you escaped from him in your room was lucky, because that time he wasn't as serious as he is now.

"64years… _Anthea…_" he whispered, hungrily, thirstily and desperately. "_64years…_" he repeated, and pierced his sharp, dangerous and addictive fangs into your soft flesh. A gasp escaped your lips, making the insufferable Zelman's smirk to widen as his fangs send a wave of pleasure over your body.

"Zelman…" you whimpered tears sliding down your cheeks. "Ssttop!" his fangs sunk deeper into your flesh, ecstasy flowing over your body, as you could no longer hold in your scream. The pleasure was too much to take in, and _he knew it_, loving how you screamed, _because he was the cause of it. _

_Vampire fangs is much more pleasurable than sex after all…_

Releasing your from his grasp, he wiped the blood of his lips, examining carefully over your facial expression. He was content: you were blushing and was breathing hard as your chest was hastily moving up and down to allow the oxygen to take into the body.

_Well… _he thought he found himself content, only to be dismayed when he noticed that you were crying, as you slowly curled yourself into a ball, hugging your knees, Zelman still towering over your body.

"I… _I hate you_…" you stated weakly as you felt too weak to talk or move.

"Really?" he said angrily, standing up violently away from your crying figure. Without another word, he stormed out of the room slamming the door shut behind him.

_But I love you…_


	8. Chapter 8

**_EIGHT_**

_**I can't stop thinking about you**_

* * *

Sunlight began to hurt your eyes as you slowly got up from the comfortable bed. Your jelly like legs was struggling to stand up, due to its… _causes _that were caused by Zelman himself.

You blushed just thinking about it, but at the same time, _mad. _

You hastily walked out of his room, to find an exit so you can escape quickly as soon as possible. But you didn't know where leads to where, and what leads to what.

"Hey! Who are you?!" you stopped and glared at whoever shouted at you. "Just in time, I was still hungry anyway" he smirked, his fangs growing longer as he ran at fast pace, his long pony tail dancing in the wind. You knew him to be named Augustis Wyker, right hand man of Zelman Clock, aka the _jerk. _

"Don't come closer to me" you snapped, and froze him on the spot, showing a clear disgusted face towards him as he did nothing to hide to show his feared facial expression.

"Sakiko… _Sakiko Anthea…!_"

"It's Ryu!" you interjected glaring. "Where's the exit? Why do guys have no windows?!" Not even waiting for a reply, you walked away from Wyker, who stood there helpless. You knew he could escape the ice sooner or later with his demonic strength, and you couldn't be bothered to play with… _a useless brat. _How old did he think you were? Didn't he know you are _old enough to be his great, great, great, great x100 grandma?_

You randomly broke down a door nearby, ignoring the lady that seems to be attempting to stop you from going a while ago.

"Please stop! Zelman-sama is having a guest!" She said 5 minutes ago, and now seems to be too late to listen to her advise noticing Zelman sitting on a chair, his legs crossed, drinking coca cola as Kotaro, Jiro and the compromiser sat opposite him. All of their faces turn to you, while the lady bowed her head.

"Forgive me" the lady bowed, her glassed miracly not falling off her face."I tried to stop her but-" Zelman dismissed her by one swift movement of his hand, and she immediately left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Ryu-san!" Kotaro said in excitement, "We meet again! Are you one of the bad guys as well? Zelman was just asking us to join his group called 'Coven', the bad people's side!"

"Sorry, wrong door, I thought this was the exit" you replied, not even listening. In blink of an eye, Zelman slammed you against the wall, chuckling.

"_Can't stop thinking about me can you_?" he whispered, making the compromiser to blush and Jiro to cover Kotaro's eyes.

_He was right, there wasn't a time when you did stopped thinking about him, in various ways. _

"Anyway…" Zelman said looking to his left to see his three guests. "It's too bad that you can't join us. But if the _company's justice _gets to you, you'll always be welcome here."

"I guess we'll see, but there's no point in waiting." Kotaro replied, "because brother Jiro and I are righteous vampires!" he smiled

"Hah," he smirked, "Silver blade, Kotaro, compromiser; you three have great sense of justice." His hands snaked around your waist, bringing you closer to his body. "This was quite an enjoyable conversation. We maybe rival the next time we meet, but I'll be looking forward to meeting you again. Farewell, on and… sorry about… my _lover, _she was just getting _jealous _you see."

"No it's ok!" Kotaro said standing up, and Jiro bowed followed by the compromiser. "Let's meet again!"

"Farewell," Jiro said, and the three of them left the room, leaving you and Zelman alone _once again, _in a room.


	9. Chapter 9

**_NINE_**

_**Don't know what to do…**_

* * *

The space you two had became very limited; there became no space at all. Zelman continued to smirk, contently making your breath goes faster, and your face blushes, and makes you unbearably hot for a vampire.

"Why don't you just sit still like all the other prey I have so far?" he asked chuckling noticing his body all frozen in spot by the ice. "Usually, women like me _biting _them"

"_Me too"_ You whispered smirking, startling the almighty leader of Coven. Showing your fangs, you smirked and suddenly bit his neck, drinking his blood slowly, and slowly, taunting him as he start groaning.

"_Bitch_" he cursed melting the ice around his anatomy, his hand snaking around your waist, his other on your hair to bring your face closer to his neck. Your fangs sunk deeper into his flesh, more blood flowing into your mouth, as you began to haste on feeding.

Unconsciously, you grabbed his jacket, weighing him down with your weight softly laying him down on the ground. You sat on his stomach, still drinking the _**Old Blood's **_blood, making him groan in low voice as your poison spread his body, giving _pleasure_. "That's enough" he said, feeling you nod your head, as you slowly retreated your fangs pouting.

Zelman was smirking, seeing your eyes crimson, desire and unsatisfactory clearly showing in your facial expression. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know what to do myself…" you replied, caressing his cheeks in process.

_I don't know what to do, when you blood is so tasty, especially your crappy attitude that draws me_

_to you…_


	10. Chapter 10

**_TEN_**

_**It's true, I'm STUCK on you**_

* * *

"Melody, we are moving out of special zone."

"I beg your pardon, but why?"

"Because…" you sighed and froze the blue berry that was placed in your Greek yogurt for breakfast.

"_What am I going to do with you?"_

"_I don't know what to do myself…"_

"_Anthea… Anthea, join me, the coven if you don't even know what you are doing. I have always taken an interest in you, in more than one ways…"_

"…"

"_You know how it works right? In Special Zone, if you are not part of any company or group, you are not welcomed here"_

"_Then…"_

"_Sooner or later, if you don't join anything, you are going to be kicked out. So, what do you say? Or are you also, like the silver blade and the little brother Kotaro, are on the justice side?"_

"Ryu-sama?"

"Leave us,"

"Yes Zelman-sama" Melody bowed, closing the door behind her shut leaving you and Zelman alone in your room. The silent took over the scope, as Zelman walked slowly towards your figure, coming through the window.

"_Let me think about it Zelman, because I came here to move away from the memory of __**you,**__ not to create another memory__** with you. **__I'm leaving"_

"I thought I told you to let me think about it," you glared feeling his arm wrap around you from the back, his fangs sinking into your flesh without a warning.

**Can't get you off my mind**

"It's simply a _revenge_" Zelman replied his lips curving into a sadistic smile, guiding your jelly like leg towards your bed, pinning you there sucking your blood like a leech, giving pleasurable feeling all over your body that you felt like you were exploding. You grabbed the white sheet tight, moaning under Zelman's body at the gratifying feeling, only to be disappointed and to pout when the fang left your flesh. He smirked at your reaction that clearly expressed your desire for supplementary. "_Join _and I'll _give you more"_ he whispered into your ear making your groan. You pulled him close to you and nodded,

**I ain't trip'n, I'm just missing you**

"Yes, I'll join your pathetic organization…"

**Every now and then, when I'm all alone, I've been wishing you will call me on the telephone**

"Good girl" he whispered, making you scream in satisfaction at the feeling of his fangs back into your flesh.

**You say you want me babe, but you never do.**

**I feel like such a fool**

Clothes began to scatter everywhere in your room, as the process became more than just _sucking blood_.

**There's nothing I can do…**

Your room became humid, as your bed was straining to keep their form from breaking, despite being brand new.

**I can't take it, what am I waiting for?**

Bruises began to show themselves from the not-so-gentle exercise, your voice urging him more and more with haste. Your pleading voice was enough to turn his switch on.

**I hate you, but I love you**

The misunderstanding of your hatred towards him was no longer there, as it was clear as the sky that what you stated was totally the opposite of what you meant when you keep repeating his name with the three magical words that Zelman desired to hear in all your life time: _three hundred years._

**I can't stop thinking about you**

You slept blissfully on his chest, feeling it go up and down as his smirk continued to remain on his perfect beautiful face. "_Zelman…_" it was clear that even in your dream, you kept thinking about him. That made him snake his hand around your slim and perfect body that fit him perfectly on top, like you were designed for him _only. _He wasn't planning to change that, and that required a lot of _thinking _of _you._

**Don't know what to do…**

_**It's true, I'm STUCK on you**_

No matter what you do, where you go, how you tried to escape from him, he will always finds a way to trap you to him. Even if you are far, far away from him, he draws you to him, no matter how it longs it takes. And now that you joined him in his group,

**You Are Forever Stuck on Him...**

_**Literally **_**Too**

* * *

**The End**


End file.
